Easier To Run
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Chris Jericho/Christian Cage smut. Chris has a feeling that there's someone watching him. Who could it be... Oneshot


**I have no idea where this came from, I was just sitting here watching Kindergarten Cop when it popped into my head, maybe it was Arnie's muscles that did it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or TNA.**

**Easier To Run**

I can hear the footsteps behind me as I walk down the dark and secluded road, heading to the hotel I'm staying at for the night. I've been able to hear them since I turned the corner onto the street the hotel is on, and they only seem to speed up with me as my walking turns into a steady jog.

As I reach the hotel, I turn the corner to walk up the stairs a little too quickly as I bump into a young couple who give me a very angry, filthy look. As I watch them walk away and get into a cab, I steal a quick glance behind me, seeing nothing but darkness as the night settles over the city.

'I must be really losing it,' I think to myself as I cautiously walk up the stairs and into the hotel, quickly walking to the elevator and pushing the button for my floor. As I wait impatiently for the doors of the elevator to open, I can feel the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I look around, trying to find the person I feel staring at me.

Sleep deprivation. That must be it. That must be why I'm so paranoid lately. It just seems that every where I turn, everything I do, someone's staring at me. During my matches, backstage after the shows, when I walk down the road. The feeling is everywhere.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear a loud ding, signalling the elevator as the doors slide open and a few people walk out, talking quietly amongst themselves.

When I get in the elevator, I push the button for the third floor and watch as the doors slide closed, making that eerie feeling in my stomach dissipate as I stand there alone, closing my eyes while I lean my head against the wall.

There's only one place I want to be right now. I want to be wrapped in my long time boyfriends arms, lying in our bed at home. But that's far from impossible. He's on tour with TNA, I'm on the road with the WWE, and we haven't seen each other in almost two months.

I let out a loud sigh as the elevator jolts to a stop and the doors slide open once again, allowing me to walk out and make my way down the long hallway to my room towards the end.

I dig around in my back pocket as I reach the room, and pull out the small plastic key card before sliding it into the small hole and watching the light turn green, letting the handle turn as I walk into the dark room.

I'm supposed to be sharing a room with Edge, but he's out at a bar with the rest of the guys. A bar that I was at just twenty minutes ago, but I got tired of being there and decided to walk back to the hotel. Where I currently stand as I let my eyes adjust to the dark, not wanting to turn on the lights as I walk towards my bed.

I flop myself onto the bed and close my eyes as I try to let the exhaustion take over and pull me into a deep sleep, but the feeling of someone watching comes back. My muscles tense up and I hold my breath I hear someone else in the room breathing. Someone so close to me I can smell their cologne as it fills my senses.

Without thinking twice, I quickly jump off the bed and run to the door, swinging it open as I bolt down the hallway and to the stairs, not bothering with the elevator.

I run down all three flights of stairs and run through the door at the bottom of the stairs and out of the hotel, running quickly towards the club I left not even an hour ago. As I approach it, there's a long line of people waiting to get through the bouncer, and there's no way I'm standing out there with those crazy people.

I take a quick turn to the left down an alleyway until it opens back up to a road as I keep running, feeling my muscles ache as I push them to the brink, making them work harder than they've ever worked before. I have no idea where I'm going as I continue to run, taking random turns here and there. We're staying in a small town outside of Oklahoma, and there's not many places to go or hide.

I see a small cornfield to the right of me, and fuck if I know why, but I run right into it as I slow down my speed a bit.

I finally slow my pace to a steady walk as I slowly go through an isle of the tall corn stalks that are surrounding me. When I feel I've lost the person, not to say he even followed me in the first place, I lean down and put my hands on my knees, panting for air.

As I'm about to straighten back up, I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist, bringing my adrenaline to a peak as I use all my strength to push away from the person. He's got a strong grip on me, and the fact that I just ran almost two miles gives him quite an advantage as I feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Baby calm down, stop fighting me." he whispers in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

My whole body goes lax as I hear the familiar voice behind me, slowly turning me around as I look into his dark brown eyes.

"Jason, you scared the shit out of me." I say as I look at my long time lover standing in front of me, breathing heavily from chasing after me.

He pulls my closely and I wrap my arms around his waist, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne as he starts kissing the crook of my neck, slowly making his way up my jaw line and too my lips.

I quickly slip my tongue into his mouth and he laughs slightly before massaging it with his, pulling a moan out from somewhere hidden deep inside of me.

The idea of not feeling him, smelling him, and touching him for the past two months comes rushing into my thoughts as I pull at the hem of his shirt and throw it onto the ground, quickly doing the same with my own.

I break our kiss as I suck on his neck, causing dark red spots to form as I move lower to his nipples and take the small bud into my mouth.

I shiver slightly as he runs his hands up my back and moans loudly, allowing his head to fall back in pleasure as I sink to my knees and quickly unzip his pants and pull them down along with his boxers.

I can feel the heat radiating off his cock as I take the head of it into my mouth, teasing the slit with my tongue as his hands quickly find their way to my hair and tug lightly, trying to get me to go further.

I happily oblige as I take his whole length into my mouth, relaxing my throat as the whole length slides in until I feel the tip hit the back of my throat.

I moan loudly as I form a tight suction around his dick and start sucking him off, allowing him to gently push me further and faster.

I can feel my own cock pushing against my jeans as I unzip them and pull my own erection out, rubbing my thumb over the head of my cock where pre-cum is already y starting to drip off.

I quicken my pace on his dick, wanting to taste him again after so long, but before I get a chance to finish my job, he pull's his cock away and pulls me up as we starting kissing furiously.

"God Chris, I want you in me." he groans in my ear before slowly lowering himself to the ground, bring me with him as I lay on top of him.

I start sucking on his neck again as I feel him undoing my pants all the way and pushes them down past my ass, directing me to take them off the rest of the way.

I do as I'm told before lying back down on top of him, grinding our dicks together as he pulls my hand to his lips and sucks one finger at a time, sending a tingling feeling down my spine and straight to my cock.

As he finishes, I slowly move my hand down his body before inserting two fingers into his tight ass, feeling his back arch under us as I slowly massage his insides, wanting so badly for my dick to be in him right now.

I use my own pre-cum as lube as I remove my fingers from him and position my dick at his tight opening, slowly pushing in all the way until I can't go any further.

I wait for a few seconds for him to adjust to the old feeling, and I slowly pull out of him before pushing back in forcefully after he gives me a slight nod.

I immediately hit his spot dead on, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't, and moan in ecstasy as he screams my name loudly.

I miss this feeling. His tight walls around my dick as I pump furiously into him, giving it to him the way he likes it. Hard and deep. He likes to scream in please. He likes to wake up in the morning and feel the pain. He says it's a reminder to him that everything we do is real, and not some off the wall fantasy.

I continue to pound into him as I take his aching dick in my hand and pump it in time with my thrusts, and his moans are almost enough to set me off. Almost.

I lean down as I continue to thrust into him, and capture his lips with mine as we begin to kiss roughly, him shoving his tongue as far down my throat as possible.

I pull from the kiss as he wraps his legs around my waist, making the thrusts deeper as I feel his slick walls tighten around me, signalling the beginning of his orgasm.

I rest my head in the crook of his neck as I continue to pump his dick, feeling the hot cum spill over my hands and our stomachs as he moans my name loudly, continuing to pull me deeper into him with each thrust.

Hearing my name pass through his lips in that way after all this time, pushes me over the edge as I spill my load deep inside him, marking him mine once again.

After a few more thrusts into his tight ass, and a few more strokes of my hand, I pull my dick from his ass and pull him into a kiss.

After a few seconds of allowing our tongues to battle, Jason pulls away and looks at me.

"Chris, why were you running from me?" he asks, looking a bit confused. I decide to save the main details for later as I lean down and snake my tongue into his ear before whispering to him.

"Because it's easier to run."

"Uh…. Okay." he says, laughing slightly as I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

After a few seconds of silence, I feel Jason shift slightly under me.

"Chris?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to get back to the hotel and take a shower very quickly, I have dirt in places you don't even want to imagine."

I laughed lightly before standing up and helping him up, directing him to turn around as I pat his ass off.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Angel  
xxx**


End file.
